View From the Weeping Willow
by Wolfchilde
Summary: When Kai shows up at school with mysterious bruises, Rei decides to follow him home and find the cause. What horrors will he see, perched in the willow tree in the Hiwatari's backyard? plz R&R!


Hi ya! Tis I, bringing you yet another angsty fic. I hope you like, it's not an orinal idea but I love it so!

Disclaimer: Yes! I own beyblade I own -

Kai: -bonks authress on head with fryingpan- Wolfchilde owns nothing, especially not me.

* * *

**-Chapter 1: Every Beautiful Day-**

Kai slumped heavily against the dirty green bus seat, glaring out the window. Soft powdery clouds shuffled around in the pure blue of the sky. It was so beautiful, and he hated it, hated it so much.

_/Something's gotta change again  
I'm losing- my inspirations gone, oh no, o__h no  
Seeing through some different eyes  
I can't find- my medications failed, again, a__gain/ _

The sun shown down warmly, taunting him. _That's what you can never have_, a voice inside his head sneered_, you will always be cold_.

He felt Tyson poke him lightly on the shoulder "Hey Kai!" he had to fight not to wince as the dragon had accidentally jabbed at one of his bruises. One of the new ones.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly, mentally kicking himself, _he's trying to be nice, you're so ungrateful! _The little voice screamed.

Tyson snorted, "Alright then Mr. Grumpy, have it your way." He said, lifting himself clumsily from the sagging seat and clambering over to Max.

He was sorry, he didn't want Tyson to leave, even if it was Tyson, he needed someone.

He was so tired of being alone.

_Whose fault is that, hmmm? _The little voice sang, _you push everyone away, just when you need them the most. _

Kai squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the sun's warm fingers running through his wildly slanting bangs. It was true, and he really did need someone, anyone.

"_Who would anyone want to befriend a little shit like you?"_ his grandfather's voice rang clear and rough through the corridors of his memory, the voice continued, slurring with the horribly intoxicating alcohol.

"_No one could love you, you -you are nothing!" _the words screamed, choked with hate and anger.

_/ I can feel it change  
I can feel, can you feel it?  
See it on the street watching heat _

_From the pavement/ _

Kai sighed as the bus jolted to a stop, it was true, all of it.

He watched as the other teens filtered off the bus in a jumbled mob, he could wait.

He was actually dreading getting up, he didn't actually know if he **could** stand up. Not after last night's beating.

He was used to it though, he had known nothing else.

_/Cause I'm here, ready to take it all here  
Everything's feeling unclear  
I wish it was raining  
Cause I hate every beautiful day/_

He stood up slowly, scabs cracking into the new position. He walked down the narrow isle, his strides long and drawn out. He had discovered that if he walked this way, the pain wasn't quite so bad.

Stepping silently off the bus, he felt the driver give him a strange look. He didn't care though, _let them stare, _he thought dismally _they can't see anything_.

He glared up at the tauntingly beautiful blue sky. Why should it be so beautiful, today of all days?

He and his mother had loved days like this, and they would go out 'exploring' around the backyard, but not anymore. She was gone.

He walked slowly towards the school, vaguely noticing that he was the last one in.

Good. He had gym first period, and he really didn't need for the other boys to watch him change, watch as layer upon layer of bruises were revealed. No, he really, really didn't need that.

He strolled leisurely through the hall ways, he was in no hurry, no hurry at all. There were a few stragglers other than himself, rushing from their lockers in a desperate sprint against the inevitable ring of the bell.

"Hey Kai!"

_Oh no. _

_/Faces in the crowd  
Fake smiles for miles  
My imitations wrong _

_Of them, again/_

"Yeah?" he turned to face Rei, this was great, just great.

"Whoo! It's good I found you! At least I'm not the only one late for gym!" Kai felt like bashing his head against a locker.

"Well we best get going, then huh?" oh fate truly was cruel, _maybe if I just slow down… _

"Kai don't walk so slow, we'll never get there in time!" Rei said, flashing a cheery smile and grabbing a gloved hand, pulled the slate haired youth into a jog.

As they ran through the hall way, one of the large sun filled windows caught Kai's eye.

_/Trapped inside this cheap hotel  
But its hell turning the channels 'round,_

_In my head, in my bed/ _

There it was, that little bird, flitting about in the sunshine, singing its little heart out. _Oh just shut up you! _He screamed internally, glaring daggers at the little creature.

* * *

**5 minutes later-**

Kai groaned, there he was, in the locker room, dialing his combination as slowly as possible. How lucky he was to have an assigned locker right next to the neko-jin's…

"Could you move any slower?" he could hear Rei tapping his foot against the dirty tile of the changing room. _Yes actually, I could. _

With a dull 'click' the locker opened, and he reached into it to retrieve his gym outfit. He stopped, hand hovering over the rag-like shirt.

He heard a rustling sigh of irritation from Rei.

"I'm going to get a drink of water, you better hurry 'cause I won't wait for you much longer." _Good, don't wait. _

He let out a sigh of relief carefully peeling off his shirt, the sticky heat of his bruises creating an uncomfortable ache.

_/I can feel it change  
I can feel, can you feel it?  
See it on the street watching heat _

_From the pavement/ _

Last night's onslaught had been more vicious than usual and Kai's battered, aching body, had barely been able to stitch it's self together.

Bruises layered them selves in ugly patterns across the thin back, winding around scabs and old scars.

Kai didn't have to look in the mirror, he knew what he would see, he had seen it so many times before.

_/'Cause I'm here, ready to take it all here  
Everything's feeling unclear  
I wish it was raining  
'Cause I hate every beautiful day/_

Carefully, he slid the new shirt over the bruises, he could feel his eyes watering, it hurt so much.

He felt anger welling up inside him, it was unbearable. Everything it was just… Too much too much to hold in. On top of the bruises, the anger created a pain as well, an almost physical pain, a deeper pain.

He felt like he was being stretched, he couldn't keep this up; he couldn't keep it all in. He had to do something to make it go away, anything, he needed some form of release.

_/I can feel a change  
I can feel, can you feel it?  
I'm not the same, not the same lost my feeling _

All I know

_I'll never know  
All I know_

_I'll never know/ _

He squeezed his eyes closed, but the lonely tear escaped anyway, yet he was glad for it. It showed he wasn't all his grand father had trained him to be, he could still cry.

_/'Cause I'm here, ready to take it all here  
Everything's feeling unclear  
I wish it was raining  
'Cause I hate every beautiful day  
Every beautiful day/ _

He hated it, he hated it so much.

_/Every beautiful day/ _

He stood up slowly, grateful that Rei wasn't there, he shuddered slightly at the thought.

Sighing heavily, he left the changing room, unaware that the tiger had never left for the water fountain.

_/Every beautiful day/_

Rei lifted a trembling hand to his mouth as he heard the door close, his amber pools wide in horror, back sagging into the corner he had been hiding in. _Oh god Kai…How long…?_

_/Every beautiful day/ _

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue? R&R! 


End file.
